


Sickly

by dc_plus_marvel



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 10:07:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17343341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dc_plus_marvel/pseuds/dc_plus_marvel
Summary: REQUEST: Can you do a Jason Todd x reader where Jason is sick and the reader takes care of him





	Sickly

**Author's Note:**

> by mod soph

When Jason said he wanted to go on patrol tonight, I knew he was going to get sick. The winds were picking up and the rain was getting heavier by the second. He didn’t waste any time and left our apartment as soon as it was nightfall. I usually watched reruns of some show from the 90s until Jason returned home, but today I decided to make some hot chocolate for when Red Hood inevitably comes home soaking wet. 

At exactly midnight, I heard a knock on the window. I turned my head and saw Jason crouched on fire dripping rainwater. I opened the window, and he immediately started coughing. “I told you it was a bad idea to go out tonight babe,” I said in between his coughing fit. Jason spoke as he walked towards the previously warm drink, “I’m fine. Just a little wet. That’s all.” I shook my head as I went towards our bathroom to get some towels. Jason followed me soon after, already shirtless. I glared at him before throwing him a couple of towels. “You’re gonna get sick and ruin our new carpet,” I said getting under the covers of our bed. Jason laughed at my statement. He was obviously doubting how the infamous Red Hood could be bested by some rain. Just a few minutes later Jason joined me in our bed and wrapped his arm around my waist. “Babe, I can think of a couple ways to warm me up,” Jason seductively whispered in my ear. I turned towards him and placed my hand on his cheek. “Not gonna happen when you smell like a wet dog.” I chuckled while getting into a more comfortable position. Jason groaned and got up to take a quick shower. Soon after he had left, I drifted off to sleep.

After snoozing my morning alarm a few times, I heard footsteps and coughing. Soon after Jason emerged from the bathroom wrapped in a large red blanket. “Ok. Maybe you were right,” Jason said with his head down. I got up from the bed and placed the back of my hand against his forehead. I immediately retracted it and looked worryingly at him. “You poor thing, you’re burning up,” I said as I wrapped my arms around his waist. “Do you want me to make you some soup or something,” I asked into his chest. Jason placed his chin on top of my head and rambled, “Actually can you make me that special soup you love to make me. I could also use a couple more blankets and my neck is kinda sore so a neck pillow would be great.” I chuckled before heading to the kitchen to prepare his “special soup.” As I was leaving Jason screamed from the bed. “THANKS, BABE!”

A few minutes later, I returned to our shared bedroom with a hot bowl of soup. I carefully placed the soup on our bedside table before I attempted to wake Jason from his nap. “Jason! Babe wake up! Your snoring is gonna wake up the entire neighborhood!” Jason groaned into his pillow, “Five more minutes…Please!” I was about to give up then I remembered what I came here to do. “Jason your soup is ready, and I have two more blankets.” He immediately sat up, awaiting his hot soup and warm blankets. A few seconds after receiving his soup he looked at me expectantly. “What,” I asked as I sat beside him. “Where’s my neck pillow?” He asked. I laughed in response. “So is that a no for the neck pillow?” He continued questioning me until I finally caved. I was on my tiptoes trying to reach the neck pillow. That for some reason was in the back of our closet. When I finally got the neck pillow, Jason broke the peaceful silence. “Thanks for taking care of me babe. I love you.” I smiled before giving him his neck pillow and a kiss on the cheek. Then I said, “I love you too.”


End file.
